Holes 2
by CALina
Summary: There wasn't a section for Holes, so I'm putting the story here. MOVIE SPOILERS! If you haven't seen the movie, I wouldn't read this, unless you want to ruin the end for yourself,and if so, go ahead. Not our usual stories, but it's still good


Disclaimer: No we don't own Holes.the movie or the book.  
  
WARNING: MOVIE & BOOK SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK OR HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE.I'D PUSH THE LITTLE BACK BUTTON ON YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN. IF YOU GO ON AND HAVEN'T SEEN EITHER, BUT GET PISSED AT US, JUST REMEMBER YOU RUINED IT FOR YOURSELF!  
  
P.S.: This is not like any of our other stories that we have written. Please read and review and tell us if you like it or not. And don't forget to read "The Really Really Really Good Story That We Wrote" and "The Really Really Really good Story 2"! Please review them too!  
Chapter 1  
  
It's been one year since the D-tent boys dug their last hole at Camp Green Lake. X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Zero, and Caveman still kept in touch. The camp had since been turned into a girl's summer camp. The boys of D-tent knew about Stanley's (Caveman) treasure and wanted to find same themselves. But all the holes were being filled that same year and only Stanley and Zero knew how to actually get to the hole where the treasure was buried. This meant more work for the other boys, unless they persuaded Stanley and Zero to come along.  
  
"Come on, Caveman!" Said Magnet "Your treasure can't be the only one out there man, I mean, think about it man."  
  
"I don't know magnet" Said Stanley "I really don't think anything else is out there."  
  
"Caveman, think about it, your great grandfather wasn't the only one attacked by Kissing Kate." X-Ray explained, "I mean, she attacked hundreds of people, isn't there a good possibility that every one of her victims treasure is out there buried somewhere?"  
  
"Or better yet," Zigzag started "What if there was some kind of cave or a hide out with all the treasure in it."  
  
Stanley never really thought about that.  
  
"Yeah, Caveman", Said Armpit "there wasn't any map or anything in that chest was it?  
  
"I don't know", he answered "I could check and see tonight.  
  
"Yeah" Said X-Ray "You do that and give us a call when you get that map."  
  
"Yeah" the other boys chimed in, patting caveman on the back.  
  
That night, Stanley Yelnats IV looked into the trunk that he remembered changed his life.  
  
"There can't be a map in here." He said to himself "My mom and Dad went through this whole trunk when I brought it home."  
  
But when Stanley opened the trunk, he started to mess around with the lining. Sure enough the bottom of the trunk came out. He lifted the bottom and noticed a small tiny piece of paper folded in the bottom of the chest.  
  
"Oh my God" Stanley said quietly  
  
Meanwhile (boy, you can never get way from this word in one of our stories).  
  
The warden of the once Camp Green Lake for troublesome boys, sat in her jail cell beside Marion (Mr. Sir)  
  
"I can't believe Pendanski only got six months in this crappy place" She said  
  
"Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Mr. Sir shot back  
  
"Oh shut-up, you're the one who violated your parole."  
  
The former "Dr." Pendanski walked passed the gate at the new Camp Green Lake. They had changed it into an all girl's summer camp since he was last here.  
  
"Here I come, for six months of community service.filling in holes" He said to himself  
  
"Come on Zero.we need you" Caveman pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry Caveman, not only do I hate that place, my mom and I are leaving in the morning to go to Australia. We've been planning this trip for months."  
  
"Ok.I guess I'll see you when you get back."  
  
Stanley hung up the phone and called up X-Ray.  
  
"Yep, I got the map. But how are we supposed to get inside the camp.I mean none of us are girls."  
  
"Good question, we could always go drag."  
  
"Uhhh.rather not if it's all the same to you."  
  
"Ok, Ok. Hey, how old are you?"  
  
"17"  
  
"So am I.the rest of the guys are too."  
  
"And that helps us.how?"  
  
"We can all try for counselors at the camp. I mean we're all old enough and it wouldn't hurt to try. Plus we'll be at an all girls camp.there is no down side to this."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on, Caveman."  
  
"Ok, fine, I just hope we can find the spot from last year."  
  
Pendanski walked out into the middle of the desert and looked around at all the holes we would have to fill.  
  
"You've got to be shitten me."  
  
"Come on Caveman", Said Zigzag "Everyone else is done filling out the applications."  
  
"Hold on, hold on" Stanley said scribbling on his paper  
  
"What are you doing? Writing a book."  
  
"We don't have all day!" Said X-Ray  
  
"Yeah" Said the others  
  
"Here," Said Stanley "I'm almooooooooost.There. Done." All the boys gave their applications to the secretary at the front desk of the office in town for Camp Green Lake.  
  
The secretary looked at their papers  
  
"Well" She said "You all look pretty qualified. Let me just take these down to the head counselor and I'll be right back."  
  
"The boys all sat down and waited for the secretary to come back.  
  
"Alright boys," She said "You're hired"  
  
All the boys congratulated each other with high fives.  
  
"You be at the bus stop at 12 next Sunday and we'll take you to the camp. Make sure to bring enough clothes and whatever else you need for two weeks at camp."  
  
"Thanks" the boys said on their way out  
  
"See you boys next week!" The secretary yelled after them "Now why would five boys wanna be counselors at an all girl's camp for two weeks?" She asked herself thinking for a minute "Oh, that's why."  
  
Next Sunday  
  
The boys all gathered around waiting for the bus to come and take them back to Camp Green Lake.  
  
"Tell me again why we are going back to the place that we absolutely hate?" Zigzag complained  
  
"Cuz of the treasure that we're gonna find" X-Ray pointed out  
  
"That's good enough for me" he answered  
  
"The bus pulled up ext to them. They all climbed into a packed bus filled with girls. They sat down and got ready for the three hour ride to the camp.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
In the back of the bus, two 15yr. old girls were talking about the upcoming summer. The tallest one was a black girl with her hair in braids that hung down to her shoulders. The other was a white girl with blond streaked hair that hung down to her shoulders as well. They were both pretty cute. Michelle (the black girl) had light brown eyes, while Catherine (the white one obviously) had hazel blue eyes.  
  
"This summer is gonna bite!" Catherine said  
  
"Yes, it is" Michelle answered "I can't believe out parents' MADE us go to camp. How did that happen?"  
  
"I know, we're the oldest people here, and that sucks."  
  
"Really, and watch them be all taller than us and crap." Michelle said  
  
"I know.and this is an ALL GIRLS camp!"  
  
"Oh, didn't you guys hear?" a little girl turned around "Some of the counselors this summer are going to be guys."  
  
"Really?" Catherine asked  
  
"Yep"  
  
She turned to Michelle "Yea but watch them all be dorks."  
  
"Yea, with pocket protectors and coke bottle frame glasses" They looked at each other and laughed  
  
Three looooong hour's lata.  
  
Caveman, X-Ray, Zigzag, and Magnet got off the bus to see a totally refurbished Camp Green Lake.  
  
"What the hell happened here" X-Ray said astonished  
  
Instead of the dirt roads and tents the boys were so used to, there were rows of new cabins with air conditioners in most of the windows and asphalt pathways. The bathrooms were actually.bathrooms.  
  
"Looks like Camp Green Lake really has changed" Said Magnet  
  
"Yeah, no shit genius" Said X-Ray  
  
They proceeded to look at and around the camp. At the same time, Catherine and Michelle stepped off the bus. Michelle jumped off and went into a Steve Erwin impression.  
  
"G'day and welcome to Camp Green Lake! These grounds are the perfect place to go seek out preps and brats of all shapes and sizes!"  
  
"Michelle, you're an idiot" Catherine giggled  
  
"Man," Said Magnet, "All these girls are like from 5-12."  
  
"Are you serious?" Asked Armpit  
  
At that moment Stanley spotted Catherine and Michelle making fools of themselves.  
  
"Not all of them are little kids. Look."  
  
The D-tent boys all watched Michelle and Catherine fool around  
  
"Catherine," Said Michelle still in her Australian accent "You better get your prep repellent ready, cuz these buggers are swarming around everywhere."  
  
"Don't worry" Said Catherine playing along "I've got plenty stacked in my bag  
  
The D-tent boys laughed  
  
"Yea," Said X-Ray "They just act like it."  
  
They all laughed again and started walking to their cabin. Stanley watched the girls a little longer, and then followed the rest of the boys.  
  
"WELCOME TO CAMP GREEN LAKE!" Said the head counselor through her loudspeaker she asked the girls to sit on the grass while the counselors stood the porch of the mess hall.  
  
"THIS WEEK WE WILL BE DOING A NUMBER OF FUN ACTIVITIES STARTING WITH."  
  
"Putting on my headphones to drown out her mindless dribble." Whispered Michelle to Catherine  
  
"Thank goodness for hit clips." Said Catherine  
  
"LET'S START OUT BY LEARNING EACH OTHERS NAMES!" Said the counselor. She proceeded to point to several campers as they stood up and said their names. Eventually she pointed to Catherine. "YOUNG LADY," She said "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"  
  
Catherine, in her own little world, was completely oblivious to anything, as was Michelle.  
  
"YOUNG LADY?" The counselor tried again "SOMEBODY TAP HER!"  
  
The D-tent boys laughed as someone tapped Catherine and Catherine, in turn, tapped Michelle.  
  
"Wha-?" Said Michelle confused  
  
"Ah, Caveman" Said X-Ray "It's your girls"  
  
"YOUNG LADY, IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THE COUNSELORS AND FOLLOW DIRECTIONS, YOU WILL BE SENT HOME."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Catherine whispered to Michelle  
  
"NO WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"  
  
"Joe Blow" Yelled Catherine  
  
Michelle and Catherine burst out laughing  
  
"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"  
  
"Catherine"  
  
"AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND?"  
  
"I'm Michelle.and who you callin' little?"  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRLS."  
  
"You're welcome madam fortress mommy." Michelle whispered to Catherine  
  
Catherine tried to control her laughter. The counselor continued to ask the girls their names. Catherine and Michelle continued not to listen  
  
"AND NOW THE COUNSELORS WILL INTRODUCE THEMSELEVES" Said the head counselor "STARTING WITH THE GIRL CLOSEST TO ME"  
  
"I'm Nikki"  
  
"I'm Melanie"  
  
"I'm Vicki"  
  
"I'm Jodie"  
  
"I'm Laurie"  
  
Catherine took off her headphones to talk to Michelle.  
  
"Boy this looks like a fun bunch" She said sarcastically  
  
"I can't wait till one breaks a nail, that'll be the most excitement we'll have for the next two weeks." Stated Michelle  
  
The head counselor drowned everyone out again. "AND NOW THE ONLY BOYS HERE AT THIS CAMP ARE."  
  
"Uh.I'm Zigzag"  
  
"I'm Armpit"  
  
"I'm X-Ray"  
  
"I'm Magnet"  
  
"I'm Caveman"  
  
A girl in the crowed yelled out "Don't you have real names?"  
  
"No genius" X-Ray said  
  
"oh"  
  
"OK" Said the counselor "NOW YOU WILL SIGN UP FOR CLASSES AND CABINS." She turned to the boys "Since there are no classes today, you have the day off."  
  
The boys headed to their cabins as the girls signed up for their cabins' and classes.  
  
Michelle looked down at her schedule.  
  
"Let's see," She said "I have:  
  
Archery  
  
Nature  
  
Basketball  
  
Water Sports  
  
Swimming  
  
And Horseback"  
  
And I'm in cabin 5 with Laurie."  
  
Catherine looked down at her schedule  
  
"Same here." She said  
  
"So now what do we do?" Asked Michelle  
  
"We take our crap to our cabin then we come back here and waste away out precious youth." Said Catherine  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The D-tent boys went into the supply shed and found 5 shovels. Their free day was going to consist of a lot of digging. They were all laughing and joking about the times they had spent at Camp Green Lake.  
  
"And remember the time that I drove Mr. Sir's truck into that hole.He was soooo pissed."  
  
"And when Magnet stole those seeds and Mr. Sir get slapped by the warden even though he was trying to get Caveman in trouble"  
  
They laughed ad didn't see anyone else around until they got close to where they wanted to dig.  
  
"Wait a minute" Said X-Ray "Who the hell is that?"  
  
They all looked at the man in the desert. They were still far enough away that he didn't see them.  
  
"I don't know man." Said Magnet  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mom (Pendanski)?" Asked Caveman  
  
"Oh, shit it is," Yelled Armpit "Let's get outta here!"  
  
All of them turned around and headed back towards camp  
  
"Man, what the hell is he doing here?" exclaimed Zigzag "I thought he was doin' time with the Warden and Mr. Sir."  
  
"Yeah, well obviously you thought wrong" Said Caveman  
  
"Yeah, obviously" Said Magnet agreeing  
  
They all sat down on the porch of a cabin confused and defeated. A few seconds after they sat down, whom else but Michelle and Catherine stepped out.  
  
"But Catherine," Said Michelle "If we were meant to fly, we would've been born with little bags of salted nuts."  
  
"Michelle, you are a little bag of nuts."  
  
"Hey look Caveman" Said X-Ray "It's your girls!"  
  
"Wait, is this your cabin?" Asked Caveman confused  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Said Catherine "Why are you sitting outside of it?"  
  
"Long Story" Said Caveman 


End file.
